Daisyfrost
Daisyfrost is a white she-cat with tan paws, ears, muzzle, tail, and a thick and medium length pelt. She is a bit short, but has long limbs and large paws. She has blue eyes, as well as soft, velvety ears, tipped with dark brown. ''-'' On The Blog Daisyfrost has been on the blog for almost a year, and joined about nine or ten months ago, and joined beneath a different name, either Dovepaw(heart), Clearpaw(water), or Hollypaw(patch), although she can't really remember. She now goes by Daisyfrost Undercover (Queen of Stalking) but usually just Daisypaw, for the past few months. She can usually be found on The Tavern, The Hug Page, and the I Heart (Insert Topic Here) pages. She comments most days, and if not, she stalks the Tavern and the Hug Page for replies and comments of interest. She usually checks the Blog a few times a day. ''-'' On The Wiki Daisyfrost has been on the wiki for about two months. She is very active, and has, already, nearly a thousand edits. She is on the Live Chat most days/nights. She likes to yell at Glade that her new name is Gladys, and at everyone else usually in random sentences in French, or making references to typos and inside jokes, as well as joking about Frodaisy (Frosty X Daisy), and generally being slightly disappointed when the jokes go unnoticed. She likes to joke with people, and often looses track of time and ends up chatting until it's pretty late into the night, or early into the morning. ''-'' Personality Daisyfrost can act very different from day to day, but is generally loud and silly. She is pretty dark, and sometimes has a very dark sense of humor. She usually twists things, and reads them wrong. She likes to joke around and yell about ships, and she sometimes talks to herself apart from yelling with everyone else. She is not a very social person in person, and sometimes when confronted with talking to strangers, she will literally shake and force herself not to run away. She is also scared of a lot of things, such as, being alone in the dark, not being able to protect herself or others, hurting her friends, being hated by her friends and the ones she loves. She likes scary things, although. She enjoys learning about murders and investigations for them, as well as writing about murders. She is not swayed much by gore, and doesn't mind blood at all. Although, she hates to see people injured, from her pity for their pain. She doesn't have very high pain tolerance, although she likes to fight. She is usually not violent, but when she is especially angry she is. She does not like to hurt anyone usually. Daisy is an amazing friend and a wonderful person. BlogClan is really, really lucky to have her. <3 ~ Fallenpaw ''-'' Friends If you are not on the list, feel free to add yourself! The list is not complete. - Frosty - - Goldi - - Silv - - Gummy - - Fallen - - Lily - - Shiv(erfur) - - Shiv(eringRose) - - Febreezey - - Glade - - Darky - - Waffle - - Wistep - - Rainy - - Snowy - - Foxi - ''-'' Quotes Feel free to add more some quotes that I've said! "Oui oui mon ami." -Daisy "Oh Jesuisies non." -Daisy "I just named science..." -Daisy "Gosh diddly freacken darn it." -Daisy "So, you're into the Backyardigans?" -Goldi ''-'' Trivia - Daisyfrost joined the Blog on August 16th of 2016. - - She joined the wiki on March 7th the next year, in 2017. - - She became a warrior on June 10th, taking up the new name Daisyfrost. - - Daisyfrost is learning French, and wants to know French, Spanish, Dutch, German, as well as Haitian Creole. She currently only knows English and very basic French. - - Daisyfrost's French name is Givre de Paquerette. - - Daisyfrost now has over 1,000 edits, and achieved 1,000 on June 12th, 2017. - Coding and art done by Daisyfrost. Category:She-cat Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Warrior